COMFORT
by lovesaver
Summary: After a mission that called for Netto to dressing like a girl Enzan decides to "comfort" him! Bound to make you say awwwww!EnzanxNetto ENJOY! disclaimer i don t own rockman!


**COMFORT**

_[Sounds of a light waltz are being played in the background of a beautiful Victorian style balcony overlooking an elegant garden driveway. Our favorite hyperactive hero Hikari Netto is pacing near the railing of the balcony and he seem to be quite upset with his situation.]_

**Netto: **_[disgusted] _Everyone I know is on my hate list! Rockman is at the top for giving blues the idea of me wearing a dress!_ [Netto continues to paces before stepping on the dress itself and breaking one of his heels. Netto now let's a roar of aggravation take over the midnight air.]_ This dress is dumb, I can't walk in these heels! _[Netto's childish anger has now faded to a sob]_ Great now the dress is dirty and the heels are broken… [Now getting off the ground Netto leans on the railing.] Now that the mission is over can't I just go home?

_[ Enzan young man with white and black hair, now coming on to the balcony in a semi state of panic crossing over to Netto, only to stop a few inches away from him.]_

**Enzan:** There you are! The last slow dance is being played and well I need a girl to dance with._ [Enzan can barely keep his composure_]You're the only one that caught my….eye…_ [Drained of self control Enzan burst into a full blown laughter. Much to Netto displeasure Enzan is blocking the only exit for him to runway.]_ I know what you're thinking, and there is no way I'm gonna let you leave. _[Netto not being one to back down from a challenge tries to shove Enzan out of the way but instead_ _Enzan catches his wrists and drags him into a strong embrace and calmly nuzzling the smaller boy who is in panic mode thanks to these very actions]_

**Netto: **_[distressed] _what you are doing!

_**Enzan: **__[calmly] _Cuddling with my lover.

_**Netto: **__[blushing] _I know that….

**Enzan: **_[interrupts]_ then why'd you asked?

**Netto: **_[Fighting to get away.]_ I'm so not gonna do this game with you!

_[Stops nuzzling with Netto, even though Netto is smaller and younger he managed to escape the vice grip only for a second, Enzan wraps his arm around Netto's waist. With a sigh of defeat Netto leans his head against Enzan's chest.]_

**Enzan:** Whats wrong with you? Lately you've been more jumpy and it really kills the moods I set for us!

_**Netto: **_Its cuz I'm scared of them taking you away. It's bad enough that you have lots of business trips but if I lose you all together then well…whats the point of me being a netsavior ?

_[Enzan now lowers his head so that he could whisper into Netto's ear.]_

**Enzan: **_[in a coaxing voice]_ Netto tell me what would pull me away from someone as cute as you? Now tell me three good reasons why you won't play with me.

_[The last few words sent chills down Netto's spine. He lifted his head a little so he could look into Enzan's icy blue eyes. Now embarrassed he tries to speak but nothing comes out. He tries again with more confidence.]_

**Netto: **_[blushing and stuttering]_ F-fine… first off we just got finished with a mission, two if Laika finds us out here…doing things…to each other. Then I'm pretty sure he'll freak out, and three if the adults finds out about us…

_[His voice fades as his thoughts grows darker, tears begins to form into the corners of Netto's eyes. Enzan seeing his lover in this state can't help but to tighten his hold on the young boy.] _

**Enzan:** _[disappointed] You_ should know once the mission is over your all mine. Also, so what if Laika walks in on us having "fun", I assure you he'll live and if the adults don't like the fact we're happy together then they can go suck it! Netto I…

**Netto: **[interrupts] What about your farther! He hates me already if he found out that we're…..L-lovers then he'll disown you for sure!

**Enzan:**_ [enraged]_ You idiot! I have myself taken care of if something like that were to happen._ [Now that Netto has calm down Enzan begins to kiss away the tears. With a now loosen grip on Netto readjusting himself so that he could hold Enzan. The mood now returning to a peaceful one Enzan buries his face in the messy brown hair and sighed contently. Suddenly Netto shifts away from Enzan, this confuses Enzan. When he asked whats wrong his only reply is finger pointing behind him. He turns around to see a dumbstruck Laika just standing there in disbelief.]_ Yes Laika, is there anything we can help you with?

**Laika:**_[uneasy but composed]_ Um…not that I disagree with you two being….an item…it wouldn't kill you to have told me sooner than having me walk in on you two being all romantic with each other. It's disturbing! _[Laika turns to exits but before leaving he mumbles something.]_ God have mercy on Netto! Enzan looks likes he is planning something.

_[Laika exits .Enzan grabs Netto and pins him to the wall with a little too much force. Enzan closes what little space that was between them. As Netto being the smaller and younger one out of the two, means that he had no chance of getting away from his "playful" lover. Enzan was beginning to undress Netto one lace at a time, while stopping any protests coming from Netto with sweet, deep, passionate, kisses .When Netto finally stops fighting against him. Enzan starts a trail of kisses on Netto's neck with the occasionally biting and licking, leaving Netto to let out a few moans. Soon before after Netto found himself on the ground half naked and moaning for more of Enzan's touch. ]_

**Netto: **_[out of breath] _Enzan...we shouldn't be doing this …Ahhhh….n-not here at least!

**Enzan:** So that means to take you to my house since its closer.

**Netto: **What would I tell my mama in the morning?

**Enzan:** Well, while waiting for the party to be over, you were attacked by some strange gang and was almost kidnapped if it wasn't for me showing up to scare them away. Since you were so shaken up I just had to "comfort" you by all means. From there you fell asleep at my place….again.

**Netto**: Wow. Was that off the top of your head or did you plan this? _[At this very moment a limo pulls up to the driveway, Enzan now smirking scoops Netto into his arms and carries him out bridal style .As Netto looks back to sees an all too familiar limo, he realizes that Enzan had planned it all, but surprising enough Netto didn't even care at this point instead of fighting back, he cuddles closer to Enzan and sighs contently as if there were no troubles in the world.]_

**The End**


End file.
